YYH Extreme: Fighting Darkness 4
by Remy2004
Summary: part 4 (Part 1- Stone of Darkness- Part 2- Falling Apart; part 3 Lost in Darkness) Spirit Detectives under attack. Please review. Complete next story: Reflections of the Past
1. Spirit Detectives Under Attack

**Standard disclaimers apply...please review, all reviews appreciated....this is part four (1-Stone of Darkness; 2- Falling Apart; 3- Lost In Darkness)***  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Yusuke knew he was being followed as he broke off into a hidden part of the park. He clenched his hands into tight fists as he turned to face his stalkers. His gaze slowly swept over the five demons.Three of the demons were farely large with dark, almost black skin, and each bore three mouths filled with razor sharp teeth. The other two were green skinned with one having four horns and the other two horns.  
  
"Spirit Detective," the four horned demon growled.  
  
"Yeah, that's me. Got something to say about it?" he asked, assessing their power levels.  
  
They were powerful, stronger than he would have thought. He smirked, unconcerned. It didn't matter. Strong or not, he was going to make them regret following him.  
  
The four horned demon held up something that had Yusuke's blood boiling in rage. Kurama's hair. He stared in sudden understanding at the long lock of hair. The demon grinned.  
  
"I cut this off that traitor after strangling him into unconsciousness. He was weak, and so are you."  
  
"You know what, I don't like it when my friends are hurt," Yusuke gound out through clenched teeth.  
  
The demon brought the hair to his nose and sniffed it before running his long purple tongue over it. He lowered it and said, "I can taste his fear and pain. He tried to fight us, and he even managed to kill two of my brothers. I think I will pay him a visit next, seeing that Xezen failed to kill him."  
  
Xezen? So there was more to the story than Hiei had told? Yusuke had suspected as much. He pointed a finger at the demon.  
  
"You won't touch him because I'm going to kill you."  
  
"I'm sure some my brothers have already found him. Don't worry. They won't kill him unill I get there," the demon said.  
  
Kurama, Yusuke thought, alarm setting in. Kurama hadn't healed completely and was still weak enough to not be able to win a fight. The demons lunged at him, swinging massive claws. Yusuke dodged, throwing punches, and praying that Kurama could hold on until he could get to him.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Kuwabara sensed the coming attack seconds before a blow knocked him off his feet and threw him against a large oak tree. He rolled to his feet, anger coursing through him as five demons swept in on him.  
  
"All right, you're gonna regret that because I'm Kazuma Kuwabara..." his speech was cut off as another blow connected with his jaw.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Kurama stared down at his right hand, relieved to see that most of the swelling had faded. He made a fist, clenching and unclenching his hand. The motions were followed by a slight pain but it was nothing he couldn't live with. At least he was healing.   
  
He sighed, lowering his to his side. Hiding his wounds from his mother had been difficult, and he was pretty sure that she suspected something had happened. He had skipped two days of school saying only that he was sick and could not attend. Thankfully she hadn't questioned him further or tried to take him to a doctor.   
  
A ripple of power washed over him. He frowned and turned towards the window. Yusuke's energy mixed with other ki signatures flooded over him. A fight, he thought, moving towards the window.  
  
A loud crash came from downstairs as the backdoor was broken down. Kurama felt a knot form in his stomach. Another fight. He quickly pushed open the window and slid out, leaping nimbly onto the tree near his window and quickly climbing down.  
  
Something curled around his leg. Kurama stumbled as he was suddenly jerked to a halt. He glanced down and saw the vine. It wasn't tight enought to hurt, just tight enough to keep him in place. He looked back, sensing a new presence.  
  
From inside his house a demon howled in pain, the howl followed by four more. The howls faded to silence. Kurama crossed his arms over his chest, waiting. Youko stepped out of the house and met Kurama's gaze over the short distance.  
  
"You could have just asked me to wait," Kurama pointed out as the vine slipped from his leg.  
  
"Yes, but I wanted to destroy those demons first. The Spirit Dectives are under attack. Some demon lord in Makai has a large bounty on your heads. I tried to trace him, but he's sneaky and well hidden. I finally just decided to come here to help you and your friends."  
  
"Thanks. You arrived just in time."  
  
"So I seen. Your friends are fighting right now."  
  
"Yusuke and Kuwarbara?"  
  
"Yes, and I believe Hiei is also under attack in Makai. I couldn't reach him."  
  
Kurama felt his chest tighten. Hiei.... Youko gently touched his arm.  
  
"Hiei will be fine. Trust in what you know of him and his fighting abilities. Your other friends are in greater need."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Go to Yusuke, and I'll help the Idiot, who feels like he needs more help."  
  
"Hiei's rubbing off on you," Kurama pointed out.  
  
"You as well," Youko replied and then was gone, quickly transforming into full fox form and racing off.  
  
Kurama shook his head and started, running as fast as he could, towards the battle taking place between Yusuke and several powerful demons.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Hiei could not recall a time when he had been forced to use his maximum speed just to stay alive. He was having to do that now as the seven demons chased at him, all attacking one after another in an attempt to overwhelm him. He swung his sword and cleanly decapitated the closest demon.   
  
If he was having this much trouble, how were the others doing? He was pretty sure that they, too, were under attack in Human World. And Kurama.... He growled in fury, ripping off the ward coveirng his jagan. So be it. He would kill these demon lackeys and then return to Human World.  
  
Hiei felt the power swelling through him as eyes appeared over his entire body and his skin began to shift to green. He rarely took his rage to this level but it was too late now to draw back.   
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
They were pretty good, Yusuke had to admit as he was slammed against the ground for the third time. Even his shot gun was having a hard time hitting the fast demons. He sat up, spitting out blood. Only two more, he reminded himself as he forced himself to his feet. The green demons were proving to be most difficult.  
  
They rushed him. Yusuke swore silently, bracing himself for the attack.  
  
Vines shot up from the ground and curled around the demons as yoki was raised from a demon just now stepping forward. Yusuke glanced at Kurama, relieved to see that his friend was unharmed. Kurama's eyes shifted, and the vines tightened, binding the demons to the ground.  
  
"Are you okay, Yusuke?" Kurama asked softly.  
  
"I'm great. I think the four horned demon has something tha belongs to you, Kurama," Yusuke said, rubbing his bruised side.  
  
Kurama turned towards the demon, moving slowly over to him. He saw the red hair wrapped around the demon's arm and growled low in his throat.   
  
"I believe that is mine," he said, his voice dropping to an almost whisper.  
  
He drew a seed from his hair and held it out in his palm as the demon's struggled to break free. Kurama snatched the hair from the demons as he willed the flesh eating plant to grow.  
  
Yusuke had to avert his gaze as the plants purple bloom closed around the demons, silencing whatever screams might have followed.  
  
. 


	2. Five Spirit Detectives

**Author's Note- Xezen-pronounced X-zen, Zen pronounced like then except with z (hope that helps)***  
  
Kurama shivered, anger coursing through him. That demon had cut his hair and kept it as a trophy! His hand tightened around the locks. Too bad you can't kill a demon more than once. He had quite a few ways he wanted to torture the four-horned demon.  
  
"Kurama?" Yusuke asked somewhat hesitantly.  
  
Kurama looked as if he were about to go Youko. His hair actually looked as if it were standing on end with his rage. Yusuke reached out slowly, a gentle hand curling around Kurama's wrist. He nearly jerked back at the pain radiating from his friend.  
  
"Kurama," came a soft, tired voice from behind them.  
  
Yusuke turned and found Hiei moving slowly towards him. Hiei was looking at Kurama intently, seeing the hair hanging from his hand. He shook his head at Yusuke and quietly stepped around Kurama so that the fox could see him.  
  
"Hiei, please," Kurama whispered holding out the hair.  
  
Hiei knew what he asked without Kurama having to say the words. He took the hair and closed his fist around it. Dark flames covered his arm and ate at the tainted hair, the only proof that remained of Kurama being beaten into submission, until nothing remained. Kurama smiled slightly, nodding his head in thanks.  
  
Hiei sighed and leaned against a tree, his weariness overtaking him. He released a heavy sigh, his eyes closing. Kurama frowned at him, feeling the unusual darkness swelling around Hiei. He drew in a sharp breath.  
  
"Hiei, you didn't!" he exclaimed.  
  
Hiei smirked, meeting Kurama's horrified gaze. Kurama knew how hard it was for him to resist the dark side of his powers. Yusuke's eyes kept darting between the two demons, trying to understand what was being said.  
  
"What?" he finally asked when both demons remained silent.  
  
"Hiei went into his full demon form," Kurama said softly, words filled with irritation.  
  
"I had no other choice. I had six or seven demons trying to kill me, and I was worried about you fools," Hiei said, sighing again, this time with frustration.  
  
"Worried about us?" Yusuke asked, shocked that Hiei had admitted such a thing to them.  
  
"Of course," Hiei said, a fang appearing over his bottom lip, "I was worried. I'm the only one with the right to kill the Spirit Detective or Youko Kurama. As for the Idiot, I pity helpless twits."  
  
"What did you call me, you little shrimp!"  
  
Yusuke burst into laughter as an enraged Kuwabara stormed through the trees. His laughter ceased upon seeing Youko trailing behind Kuwabara. Kuwabara froze, his eyes landing on Kurama.  
  
"How..?" he began, glancing between the two fox demons.  
  
"Kurama?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Youko and I have separated. I can no longer take his form, and he can no longer appear as me," Kurama excplained, glancing at his other half.  
  
"So, there are two of you?" Yusuke asked.  
  
Kurama nodded. Youko knelt held his hand over the flesh eating plant and willed it back into a seed. He retrieved it from the ground and held it out to Kurama, one eyebrow raised in question.  
  
"The demons that first attacked you?" Youko asked as Kurama slipped the seed back into his hair.  
  
"Yes, and the leader took a lock of my hair as a trophy," he replied, his anger still clearly heard.  
  
"He learned his lesson," Youko said, nodding his head in approval.  
  
"Now, why don't you tell them what you told me," Kurama asked, clasping his hands behind his back.  
  
"What's to tell? Your lives are sought. The price on your heads is great enough to lure every bounty hunter and demon from across Makai. The demon behind the attacks has created a potion that powers up lower class demons, making them stronger than ever you, Yusuke," Youko said, crossing ling arms over his chest.  
  
"I was attacked by demons who should not have been as strong as they were. Their speeds matched mine," Hiei said and drew his sword.  
  
Kurama's eyes widened. Hiei's sword was broke in half. Hiei tossed it on the ground and continued, "Their bodies were like steel. I just got that sword, and it was stronger than the sword I used to carry."  
  
Yusuke picked up the sword, studying the jagged edge as he said, "My shot gun couldn't touch them. They were too fast. How did you do, Kuwabara?"   
  
Kuwabara started to boast but Youko cut him off, "He was nearly killed. They were tossing him around like a rag doll."  
  
"You already know how I did. I was beaten miserably," Kurama said.  
  
"How did you manage to beat them so easily?" he asked, glancing at Youko.  
  
"I have had to boost my plants' power. These hybrids are strong enough to kill the demons. I recommend you work on yours, Kurama. I have a few I can give you to go by," Youko said, handing Kurama several dark colored seeds.   
  
"That will take time," Kurama said, fingering the seeds.  
  
"And time we do not have. According to my sources the Demon Lord is nearly ready to make his move. He plans to attack and destroy all the powerful demons who do not side with him."  
  
"We don't even know who he is," Yusuke snapped in frustration, running a hand through his hair.  
  
"No, but he knows you, and he wants you dead. All of you. If you don't find him, he'll find you."  
  
"So it's come down to kill or be killed?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"The best way to fight," Hiei said, allowing a rare grin to curve his lips.  
  
"Are you crazy?!" Kuwabara exclaimed.  
  
"We can't fight these monsters!"  
  
"There is no other choice," Kurama said, shaking his head.  
  
"But..."  
  
"No. This demon lord won't rest until the Spirit Detectives are dead. Either you fight him, or you lay down and die!" Youko declared.  
  
"I, for one, don't plan to sit and wait around until he comes for me again," Hiei said.  
  
"Same here," Yusuke agreed.  
  
"Obviously I'm not going to hide and wait for death to come to me," Kurama said, his voice soft but firm.  
  
"Then it's agreed. We find this demon and kill him," Youko said.  
  
"I didn't agree," Kuwabara spoke up.  
  
"Idiots don't get a vote," Hiei replied.  
  
"You said 'we'. Do you plant to fight with us?" Kurama asked Youko.  
  
"I am not going to stand back. This is a challenge, and it is also personal."  
  
"Welcome then as the newest member of the Spirit Detectives!" Yusuke exclaimed cheerfully, slapping the startled Youko on the back.  
  
"Me, a Spirit Detective?" Youko repeated, golden eyes wide with disbelief.  
  
"I'm one so why not you as well?" Hiei asked, smirking.  
  
"But I'm Youko...."  
  
"You have already been part of the Spirit Detectives," Kurama reminded his other half.  
  
Youko sighed, giving in. And they called half demon Kurama a traitor? What would Makai think of Spirit Detective Youko Kurama? Not that he cared. Youko grinned wickedly. This might prove fun after all. 


	3. Makai

~~Author's Note: I want to honestly thank all of you who have taken the time to read and review my work. I read every one of them. Once again, if there are any questions feel free to ask. I welcome all comments, good or bad! Thanks, all!~~  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Stay alert. I wouldn't be surprised if all of Makai were after us by now," Youko warned, stepping free of the gateway.  
  
"Let them come," Hiei sneered, still furious over losing his sword.  
  
Kurama smiled slightly, brushing stray crimson strands back with the back of his hand. He crossed his arms over his chest as he quietly looked over the surrounding darkness. This was Hiei's territory that had been well hidden from Koenma, which was probably why it hadn't been taken from him after his crimes. He glanced at Hiei. The fire demon seemed to not care that he was back on familiar ground. If he was like Kurama, he knew every inch of his territories like the back of his hand. His territories were the only places he felt completely safe.  
  
"How long has it been since you were here, Hiei?" Kurama asked.  
  
"A long time. I rarely came here. I had...other priorities," Hiei replied, glancing away.  
  
"Whoa, Hiei's home?" Yusuke asked, glancing around.  
  
Hiei scowled, turning away. He held out his hand and raised his yoki slightly. The darkness moved around them. Kuwabara let out a frightened shriek.  
  
"Calm yourself, fool. These are my servants," Hiei said, and suddenly four small, fairy-like beings separated form the darkness.  
  
"Master Hiei, you're back!" the one exclaimed, silver wings flapping excitedly.  
  
"Yes, Thena. Has anyone taken over?" Hiei asked.  
  
"No, Master Hiei. None have touched this ground since you left."  
  
Hiei nodded, satisfied, and started forward. He didn't glance back, already knowing that the others were following him. The fairies floated around him, talking excitedly amongst themselves in hushed voices.   
  
"Hiei, where did you find these creatures?" Youko asked, watching the lovely creatures giggle.  
  
"It's a complicated story."  
  
"Do tell," Youko persisted, a teasing grin spreading across his face.  
  
Hiei sighed and said, "I was hunting for a demon that had crossed me in some dealings. They were to be his lunch, so I kindly killed him. For some reason they wouldn't stop following me afterwards. I had no choice but to put them somewhere, or else kill them myself."  
  
"So this is their home?" Kurama asked, a sweet smile curving his lips.  
  
Hiei blushed, ducking his head in a move Kurama had rarely seen. He was embarrassed! Kurama chuckled softly, his other half joining in.  
  
"So Hiei cares about things just like everyone else?" Yusuke asked smugly.  
  
"Shut up, idiot," Hiei growled, relieved as the mansion came in sight.  
  
"And he even has a mansion!" Kuwabara exclaimed.  
  
"I thought he lived under a rock..." the idiot was saying seconds before Hiei slammed his elbow back into the bigger boy's belly.  
  
"I have never lived under a rock, Idiot!"  
  
Kurama threw his arm around Hiei's shoulders and quickly drew him away before he could land another blow. Yusuke hit Kuwabara over the head and said, "Cool it. He's helping us. Show some respect unless you want him to beat the heck out of you!"  
  
"Why am I in troubled? He hit me!"  
  
"Quit provoking him," Yusuke growled, wondering why he was suddenly defending the fire demon. Maybe because he was seeing a new side of the usually cold demon? Hiei had made a home for the little fairy creatures. Nothing had made him do that. He had saved their lives.  
  
"Fine!" Kuwabara agreed reluctantly.  
  
The fairies moved ahead and opened the door for Hiei before stopping in front of him and grinning up at him. Hiei froze, looking down at the little creatures. They trusted him? One fairy drifted into the mansion and returned with something long and narrow wrapped in a red cloth.  
  
"A present from us to welcome you back," they said together as the fairy held out the gift.  
  
Hiei reluctantly accepted the gift and pushed aside he cloth. A shiny, metal sword gleamed up at him. He dropped the cloth, wrapping his hand around the golden hilt. He tested the sword, weighing it as he held it.   
  
"Where did you get it, Leena?"  
  
"Largaries never tell our secrets," the fairy replied.  
  
Hiei nodded, understanding the need the little creatures had in hiding what kind of powers they possessed. Some demons would exploit them, and use their powers against their wills. Hiei reached out and gently ruffled each fairies lime green hair before stepping around them.  
  
The fairies followed, beaming happily at one another. Yusuke raised an eyebrow in question. Had Hiei really just thanked the little creatures with a proud touch? Things juts kept getting stranger.  
  
"Hiei was never evil, Yusuke," Kurama said, seeing the look on Yusuke's face.  
  
"Lonely and bitter, but never evil," Youko agreed.  
  
"He wanted to destroy the world when I met him," Yusuke said.  
  
"Hiei has always been alone. He always felt the need to prove himself to the world. That's what happens when your own people try tom kill you at the time of your birth. He struck out at the world because it was always striking out at him. When I met him he was even more withdrawn than he appears now," Kurama said turning to meet Yusuke's gaze.  
  
"He tried to kill me, but I tricked him and knocked him unconscious. He left after I healed his wounds, but only a few days later he returned to my bedroom. He is very young, and back then he was a very lonely boy. He stayed with me, at first never saying a word, but then he slowly opened up. Hiei was broken and angry. There was nothing I could say to ease his pain."  
  
"So why did he change now?"  
  
"Because he found his place," Youko replied softly.  
  
"Just as I have. I was much like Hiei before I was born into the human world."  
  
Kurama and Youko glanced at each other, nodding slightly. Yusuke looked back at Kuwabara who had fallen strangely quiet.   
  
"Well?" Yusuke demanded impatiently.  
  
Kuwabara shrugged and walked past Yusuke. They followed him into the house, stunned to find themselves surrounded by relatively bright colors. Not exactly what they had been expecting.  
  
Hiei had slid the sword into his sheath by the time they found him inside the large living room.  
  
"You will be safe here until I can find out exactly what's happening here in Makai," he said, and with his incredible speed melted into the darkness, leaving them alone.  
  
The fairies danced around their guests, grinning.  
  
"Master Hiei said to make you comfortable. Follow us," they beckoned.  
  
"He shouldn't go off alone," Kurama muttered under his breath.  
  
"No, but it's too late to stop him. We have no choice but to wait for his return," Youko said as they followed the fairies through the mansion.   
  
Kurama frowned, not liking the truth in Youko's words. If something were to happen.... He shook himself. He couldn't think like that. Hiei would be back soon, probably within the next few hours. 


	4. Dreams Come True

~~Author's Note: I want to honestly thank all of you who have taken the time to read and review my work. I read every one of them. Once again, if there are any questions feel free to ask. I welcome all comments, good or bad! Thanks, all!~~  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hiei didn't return.  
  
Several hours had passed since they had watched Hiei leave. The fire demon seemed to have vanished. Even the little fairies seemed to sense that something terrible was happening. They had been silent since his departure, only moving to check on their guests as they huddled in the corner of the warm room.  
  
Kurama didn't know how much longer he could stand by the window looking out into the darkness while not knowing if Hiei were dead or imprisoned. He pressed his forehead against the window pane. What could have gone wrong?  
  
Youko, he thought, searching the darkness outside for his other half. Youko couldn't stand the confines of a house now that he was totally without his human aspect. He had opted instead to sleep under the stars. Kurama would have joined him had Youko not insisted otherwise.   
  
Yusuke sighed, tired of staring at Kurama's back and the nervous silence that seemed to wrap around them. He leaned forward, elbows on his knees as he said, "Kurama, staring out the window is not going to bring him back. Come sit down. You look tired."  
  
"Thanks a lot," Kurama murmured but turned and found a seat in the corner of the room.  
  
"Kurama? I've never seen you so anxious before."  
  
"Well we've never face anything like this before."  
  
"Togura? Karasu?" ((spelling?)) Yusuke asked, refreshing his friend's memory of their last major fights.  
  
"Don't ever mention that name again," Kurama whispered, shivering at the memory of Karasu and how the demon had enjoyed seeing his blood spilled upon the concrete.  
  
"He tried to kill you."  
  
"Yes, and that was very personal. That...monster was sadistic... This is different. This feels like death itself. Karasu only disgusted me, but now I feel fear. Real fear."  
  
"Why? We don't even know who we're looking for yet!"  
  
"But he know's us, and we can feel his power now without knowing where he is," Kurama said softly, and Yusuke's mouth dropped in surprise, now feeling the massive energy flooding over them. This power more than rivaled Togura's.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Hiei was being followed, and he knew it even though nothing had jumped out at him screaming him, alerting him of his unwelcomed follower. It was just a feeling he had. For the past two hours something had be trailing him silently with an ease that even Youko would admire.  
  
He had attempted to lose his shadow, but nothing he did seemed to phase his follower. No sharp turn could lose the shadow so intent on keeping him in sight. Not that he was worried. No, he planned to deal with his new 'friend' after finding a safe place to kill him or them, whatever it was that dared to stalk him.  
  
Hiei found a quiet, dark spot between a cluster of trees and turned, sword already drawn and poised to strike. He glared into the darkness, searching for his stalker.  
  
"I know you're out there so show yourself!" Hiei demanded.  
  
"Of course you know I'm here. I allowed you that privilage," came a soft, yet menacing voice.  
  
Hiei braced himself as a normal looking man stepped into view. He looked as harmless as any human human, but Hiei knew better. He could feel the demon's power even though the demon was obviously trying to hide it. And Hiei wasn't stupid. This was one fight he was definately going to lose.  
  
"Allowed me?" Hiei growled, all fear he might have felt buried under anger and sarcasm.  
  
"Yes, I allowed you to sense me. I desired to speak with you alone, Hiei."  
  
"Who the Hell are you?" Hiei demanded.  
  
"I'm the one you've been searching for," the sandy haired man replied, voice still soft, not a ripple of emotion in it.  
  
"So you're the coward that sent his goons to attack me?"  
  
"Watch yourself, Hiei. I don't want to fight you, but I will if you over step my patience."  
  
"What do you want?" Hie demanded, ignoring the warning.  
  
"To talk, as I said before. I have something I would like to offer you. Everyone knows that you were forced to serve that weakling Koenma. That was your only choice or spend the rest of your life in prison. No one holds your choices against you, Hiei. I am here to give you your freedom. You can join my cause, and I will give you everything you desire.  
  
You wanted to control the world, did you not? I will give you human world. It will be yours."  
  
"And for all that I would have to be your slave?" Hiei asked.  
  
"No, Hiei. Just stand by me. Swear me your allegiance."  
  
"I was offered that before by the Four Saint Beasts. I refused them, so why should I not refuse you as well?"  
  
"Because I can and will destroy you if you defy me."  
  
Hiei had no doubt that a lesser demon would have immediately started begging. Hiei was not one of those so he only returned a defiant smirk.  
  
"You don't scare me."  
  
"No, which is why I want you to join me. The Forbidden Child, feared by all demons. No one would dare cross us. Don't star being a fool now, Hiei. I offer you power beyond your dreams."  
  
The demon held out a glass bottle filled with a dark red liquid. Hiei stared at it.  
  
"This potion will increase your power. No one would ever be able to defeat you. Join me, Hie."  
  
Hiei reached out and slowly accepted the bottle from the demon. All he had to do was drink and he'd be more powerful than he had ever dreamed. He pulled off the cap and raised the bottle to his nose, snififngt he contents. One swallow, and he'd have everything he'd always wanted. 


	5. Surprises

Author's Note: Sorry about taking so long with this chapter. I've been busy with school and gettingr eady for graduation...YEAH! of 2004!!! Anyway, updates should be regular from now on. Thanks to everyone who's been following this story! Keep the reviews coming!

* * *

Hiei lowered the bottle and slowly turned it upside down. He watched, bored, as the liquid spilled onto the ground. Dropping the bottle, he met the demon's gaze and smirked.  
  
"I don't need some potion to make me strong, you weakling. Yes, I desired power before, but no power is worth servitude."  
  
The demon stiffened, anger rising in torrents around him. He lunged at Hiei, and Hiei quickly leapt to the side. He swung his sword only to have the blow blocked by a violet skinned arm. Hiei distanced himself from the newly transformed demon. Unleashed power washed over Hiei in waves.  
  
"You will regret your decision, little fire demon," the demon rasped, sharp claws twitching in anticipation of the coming kill.  
  
Hiei rolled his eyes as he brought his sword up. He may have been outed, but he was not going down without a fight.  
  
The demon roared in frustration and leapt at Hiei. Hiei dodged once more, eyes narrowed in concentration as he tracked each movement, attempting to guess the demon's attacks before the blows were dealt.  
  
What Hiei lacked in power compared to his opponent was made up in skill. The demon had obviously been a lower ed one before drinking the potion. The demon didn't have the fighting experience to put his powers to full use.  
  
Hiei flitted to the side and slammed his fist into the demon's head. The demon stumbled and whirled to face Hiei. Hiei struck out with his sword, aiming to impale the demon's heart.  
  
The demon howled in fury as the blade sunk in. Hiei jerked free and landed on his feet a few spaces from the dying demon. He shook his head and glanced to the right.   
  
He had been followed which meant the mansion's location was known to his enemies.  
  
Hiei walked over to the demon and stared down at it as the demon drew in shuddering breaths.  
  
"Answer my questions, and I'll end your pain. It will take several minutes for that second heart of yours to cease to beat. I can end your misery as soon as you tell me who sent you to kill me."  
  
Blood dribbled out the demon's mouth, choking the demon. Hiei pressed the blade of his sword to the demon's throat.  
  
"Tell me."  
  
Suddenly a blast of energy slammed into Hiei from behind. Hiei skidded across the ground, landing hard on his back. He lay back in a daze, eyes easily finding the second demon that had separated from the darkness. His eyes widened in shock.  
  
"You...!" he exclaimed seconds before another blast slammed into him.  
  
Youko stared up at the stars, his hands tucked under his head as he lay on the ground. He had been trying unsuccessfully for the past three hours to track Hiei's presence. He was being blocked, and it wasn't from Hiei.  
  
He glanced towards the mansion, knowing that Kurama was pacing anxiously inside his room. Kurama and the others were too worried to notice the darkness closing in on them. Youko had felt it the moment they arrived in Makai. He hadn't told Kurama because there was nothing he could do.   
  
Instead, he had opted to enclose the mansion in hidden traps. His plants were stronger than Kurama's, and three times as deadly. It was a matter of waiting now for the darkness to make its move.  
  
He sat up and slowly stood. The darkness was coming at a much quicker pace. He could feel the tension rising around him. Something had definitely triggered an attack.  
  
"What is it?" came a soft voice from behind him.  
  
Youko turned to find Kurama striding towards him. Yusuke was not far behind. They stopped beside him, silent as they studied the power increasing around the island.  
  
"So this is what drew you out here. Can you tell what it is?" Kurama asked softly.  
  
"No, something is blocking all identifying yoki," Youko replied.  
  
"It's coming for us," Yusuke said, tensing slightly.  
  
"Yes. I fear Hiei may have been....." Youko trailed off, not wanting to put words to his fears.  
  
"Hiei's not dead," Kurama whispered, shaking his head as he drew a rose from his hair.   
  
"Of course not," Youko replied with more confidence than he felt as he closed his hand around a grass blade, growing it out into a sword.  
  
"I was beginning to think Hiei would get all the fun," Yusuke said, smirking.  
  
"Hey, what's that feeling?" Kuwabara called, stumbling out of the mansion, his eyes wide at the intense power he was sensing.  
  
"I would bet that it's the demon that wants us dead," Yusuke replied, rolling his eyes.  
  
"That power..."  
  
"Stop drooling, you big idiot. You're making us look bad," Yusuke snapped.  
  
Kuwabara shut up. Kurama would have found the humor in the situation had they not been about to fight for their lives against several powerful demons.   
  
Kurama snapped his rose into a whip and assumed a fighting stance as the shadows around them began to move. So it was starting? Fine, then. His eyes narrowed and his grip tightened on the whip.  
  
"Let's finish these demons quickly. Hiei may be having more fun than us," Yusuke murmured as the first of seven demons appeared.   
  
Kurama swung his whip, catching the demon around the chest. Kuwabara let out a roar as he charged another demon with his spirit sword.   
  
Youko smirked and stepped back slightly as three demons advanced on him. The ground trembled and, with a little energy from Youko, hundreds of thick roots wrapped around the demons. Youko slowly drew a quarter sized seed from his hair and extended his palm towards the struggling demons.  
  
Yusuke fired his spirit gun and turned at the sharp screams. He winced as limbs were ripped from the demons and slowly devoured by the enormous purple plant growing out of Youko's hand.  
  
He felt his stomach tighten at the gory sight. Kurama was going to have to talk to his other half about his killing techinques.   
  
"Man, that's just twisted," he muttered, turning away.   
  
Kurama ripped his whip free of the motionless demon and glanced back at Youko. Youko's golden eyes gleamed as the plant slowly shifted back into a seed.  
  
"Was all of that required?" Kurama asked, not really bothered by the bloody sight. He was more interested than anything.  
  
Had he really been that blood thirsty and merciless as Youko?  
  
"Yes," Youko replied, answering both his spoken and unspoken question.

* * *

Author's Note: By the way, surely no one thought my Hiei would turn evil? Not going to happen!!!! (at least not in this story ) 


	6. Dragon Unleashed

Hiei pushed himself up on trembling arms, his eyes never leaving the figure that had stepped out of the darkness.  
  
Lord Yakuma.  
  
He was killed right? Yusuke had destroyed him. Obviously not, though, if he was standing before Hiei in the flesh.   
  
Hiei stumbled to his feet. The demon lord was real, that Hiei knew for certain. Hiei's hands clenched into fists. This wasn't good.  
  
"You seem surprised."  
  
"How did you survive? Did even Hell reject you?" Hiei sneered.  
  
Yakuma laughed, long arms crossing over his chest. He stepped towards Hiei, dark eyes focused intently on his face.   
  
"You thought I was so easily killed? I thought you were smarter than that, Hiei."  
  
"So you're the one behind all this? Why send your lackeys to kill us when you could have come yourself?" Hiei asked.  
  
"I had other things to do at the time. Unfortunately for you, all that's left of my plans is to kill you and the other detectives before I can gain control of Makai and Spirit World."  
  
"Too bad. It must be hard to come so close and still fall so short," Hiei smirked,  
  
Yakuma raised a hand and a purple glow covered it. Hiei leapt out of the way in time to avoid being enclosed in the blast of energy. He rolled to his feet, hand closing aroudn the hilt of his sword in the process.  
  
Hiei lunged at the demon, swinging his sword as he used his speed to the fullest. Yakuma deftly stepped out of the way and released another energy attack. Hiei spun clear and resumed his attack, succeeding in ripping a shocked cry of pain from the demon's lips as his sword cut into flesh.  
  
Hiei flitted away, already summoning black flames. Once, Yakuma had easily fought him off, but things had changed. Training as well as fighting some of the most powerful demons Makai had to offer had given him more than enough strength to destroy Yakuma. At least he hoped it had, he thought as the dark flames burned through the bandages wrapped around his right arm.

* * *

"We won't make it in time!" Kurama cried in dispair, feeling the distant energy levels rise tremendously.  
  
Yusuke frowned, running as fast as his legs would allow. Hiei's increase in energy could only mean one thing....he was summoning the Dragon of the Darkness Flame!   
  
"Hiei isn't a fool.... He wouldn't lose a battle!" Yusuke grunted.  
  
Youko shot past them in fox form. Kurama growled low in his throat, missing his kitsune speed. He felt, more than heard, Youko laughing at him.  
  
Whose idea was it to separate? Youko taunted telepathically.  
  
Need I tell you to SHUT UP!, Kurama snapped, not the least bit amused.  
  
Wind picked up as a sharp howl echoed through the night, breaking its silence. The dragon!

* * *

Hiei felt the sudden pull on his energy seconds before the dragon tore from him. This had better work! Hiei thought as the dragon spun out of control toward Yakuma. With each thrust of the dragon he felt the drain on his energy.   
  
If he didn't call it back soon it would drain his life energy as well! Hiei felt the dragon swamp over Yakuma, its powerful jaws closing over him and burning the demon into the very essence of its being; darkness. Hiei swore softly and clenched his hand into a tight fist as he attempted to draw the dragon back.  
  
It twisted, howling in fury and fighting to break free of Hiei's control. Hiei's eyes narrowed in rage. It thought to defy him? To disobey him? His lips set in a tight, determined line. Even if it killed him, he would drag the dragon back to the depths of Makai!

* * *

Kurama couldn't believe his eyes as he finally found Hiei. The dragon was striking out at everything in its path, forcefully rsisting Hiei's attempts at controlling it. Hiei's face had gone deathly pale, an obvious sign of the drain on his energy.  
  
Youko appeared in front of Kurama, transforming quickly out of fox form. Violent winds ripped at Youko's long silver locks as the screaming howl increased.  
  
"Stay back!" he exclaimed, arm snapping out to catch Kurama as he started forward.  
  
"It'll kill him!"  
  
"And you if you step out there. There's nothing we can do. It is up to Hiei to control it," Youko explained softly, drawing Kurmaa back a step.  
  
Kurama watched helplessly as Hiei fell to his knees, one arm out. Hiei, Kurama thought, glancing away. If Hiei lost complete control the dragon would swallow him alive. Any longer and it would drain his life from him!   
  
"Hiei! Do it now!" Kurama cried.

* * *

What the Hell do you think I'm trying to do, baka fox! Hiei growled silently, but, strangely enough, his command seems to give me the extra spark needed to finally subdue the dragon.   
  
Hiei lowered his arm, exhaustion seeping through him. He looked up to find himself surrounded. Kurama dropped to his knees beside Hiei.  
  
"Idiot fox, don't you think I was trying to control it?" Hiei asked.  
  
Kurama grinned and replied, "I was hoping to irritate you. It worked, didn't it?"  
  
"Baka."  
  
"Now, if this case is closed, maybe we ought to find Kuwabara. I think he got lost on the way," Yusuke said, smirking.  
  
"I DIDN'T GET LOST URAMESHI!"  
  
Yusuke glanced back in time to see Kuwabara trip in his haste to reach them and started laughing, doubling over.

"Idiot," Hiei muttered.  
  
"Hey, shrimp, want to say that to my face!"   
  
"Gladly, though it's uglier than your stupidity!"  
  
Kurama laughed and sensed Youko turn away, smirking. Kuwabara tripped again on his way to jump Hiei, which sent Yusuke into another laughing fit.  
  
Some things never changed.

* * *

Author's Note: So, what did you think? Review and let me know! Keep an eye out for my next story! Every review I get quickens my update time!


End file.
